


he reached for you

by leg_dabs



Series: infinity war deaths [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Infinity War, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, liek if u cried during iw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leg_dabs/pseuds/leg_dabs
Summary: steve loses bucky all over again





	he reached for you

It hurts. To have to lose your best friend for the second time. To not know if you will ever see him again and have all of your hope snatched away from you in a breath of wind. To have to see the first time you couldn’t catch him whenever you close your eyes, and the second time right in front of you. 

 

_ He reached for you.  _

 

He always reached for you, even back when you were kids, playing in the heavy New York snow. He pulled you around and tugged at your sleeves when he had to show you the newest pigeon feather in his collection. He was your idol, and you would have let him pull you anywhere.

 

_ You never should have followed him into war.  _

 

Every time he reached for you, you were able to grasp him. It’s always been your promise to him. You would always be there for him. Even though you were smaller and weaker, you would always hold on to him. 

 

_ So why couldn’t you hold on to him? _

 

All those years ago, he reached for you and you let him fall. Then, you let it motivate you. His death made you angrier, more vengeful. This time, he stretched his arm out to you, and you let him crumble away. Now, you don’t know what to do. All that’s left of your hope. Your second chance. Your best friend. 

  
  


_ You lost him again.  _

 

He called out to you. He needed you, and now he’s gone and you don’t know what to do. There’s not even a body for you to hold. There’s nothing left of your best friend but dust and it’s all your fault. You finally had your Bucky back, and you let him go again. 

 

_ Maybe it should have been you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are encouraging !! feel free to leave constructive criticism as well !!


End file.
